It's Winter Go Snuggle with Somone
by The Silver Hands
Summary: Frisk wants to go to sleep, but he's freezing cold from the effects of winter. He sees Asriel lying comfortably, with his fur to warm him up. What will Frisk do in order to become warm? Will it take an unexpected turn? Lemon - Smut story. Mature Content. ( Asriel x Frisk, Asriel x Protagonist, Asrisk, Friskiel )


**I'm currently working on upcoming chapters for my fanfics, but I wanted to do this story anyways. Hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Mature Content.**

"Why is it so freaking cold?" Frisk asked himself.

He was shivering under the covers. The temperature outside is -5 degrees Fahrenheit. The wind was howling outside, and was audible to his ears within the bedroom. The seventeen-year-old looked up to the blank ceiling, which is the same bleak color as the snow outside. Throughout winter, the human became increasingly miserable and depressed from the environment. He missed the smell of grass, the vibrant flowers growing, the birds singing, and the fun he had with Asriel during the warmer months of the year.

He still enjoyed sledding and making snowmen, but this year, the wind chills and the blizzards became more frequent. This year gradually darkened with each passing day, along with the presiding temperature, decreasing lower and lower every single day. His mood worsened when his hands and feet started to become numb when he went outside, even with gloves on. But on some days, Toriel made hot cocoa for Frisk and Asriel after coming home from the weight of winter, lightening his mood.

Frisk sighed. He looked to the left, seeing Asriel in bed, yawning. The moonlight from the window illuminated the dark bedroom, helping Frisk make out the figures in the darkness. His teeth chattered as he stared at his furry friend, who looked relaxed. Asriel's body was partially uncovered to the cold of the bedroom, only wearing a t-shirt. His arms are splayed out, and his face pointed up to the ceiling. Frisk wondered how warm he could get if he had fur, instead of having naked, dry skin with goosebumps growing from it. He gazed at Asriel, who tossed and turned on the bed, trying to get a comfortable position to sleep in. He eventually settled at laying on his side, facing the human. Frisk became slightly jealous at the monster, having a warm, soft, fluffy white coat.

Frisk thought of an idea to cease his shivering.

Frisk suddenly got up, constantly twitching as he removed his bed covers, exposing his freezing skin to the cold. He swore and stood up at the foot of his bed, and shuffled across the chilly room to Asriel's bed. He right away took off Asriel's covers, slipping himself next to the monster and pulling the covers back up after laying next to him, feeling the heat of the covers rush up to the human. Asriel then opened his eyes, looking at the human who laid down, right next to him.

"What are you doing?" Asriel whispered, slightly confused.

"I'm cold, so I want to snuggle with you. I'm shivering in my own bed, so move over." Said Frisk, chattering his teeth.

"But your body is cold! Every part of you feels like ice!"

"I don't care about your complaints, I still want to cuddle with you."

Frisk pressed his body against Asriel as if he sat next to a warm radiator. He felt the warmth from Asriel's body, heating up his own. He wrapped his arms around the disgruntled monster and pressed his hands against the monster's back, feeling his warmth envelop them. He heard Asriel sigh. Frisk grumbled and glared at him. The monster looked back unhappily, making a miserable frown.

"Are you going to stay here for the night?" Asked Asriel.

"Probably." Said Frisk.

Frisk then nuzzled the monster's fuzzy neck, making Asriel jump. The monster felt some heat rise up in his cheeks, but didn't say anything.

"Can you at least face the other side, though?" Asked Asriel.

"Fine, but don't be so mopey." Said Frisk.

"Okay, then…" Said Asriel.

The human flipped to the other side, leaving a space between him and the monster. Frisk started to feel the cold come back, and scooted back against Asriel, pressing his back to the monster's belly. Asriel faced the back of Frisk's head, staring at the human's wavy, shaggy brunette hair. He could feel Frisk shivering again, and placed an arm around the human's body, resting his hand on his roommate's beating chest.

(5 minutes later)

Asriel realized that he and Frisk are spooning. In his bed.

Asriel flushed hotly, feeling his own pounding chest and belly press against the human's back. Their legs were next to each other, both of their knees bending at the same angle. The monster suddenly felt a throbbing sensation in his loins, unconsciously pressing against Frisk's bottom. He started to breathe hard, and the monster's breaths caressed Frisk's neck, seeing strands of his hair billow from Asriel's hot, coarse breaths. The human didn't notice that Asriel got hard; Frisk was completely unaware of the monster's pulsating cock pushing against his bottom, right in the center where his crevice was.

Asriel laid there, unmoving for a while, hoping that Frisk, who was still unfazed, wouldn't be alerted by him. He realized that Frisk was still awake, though, twitching and moving at times, moaning softly, making the monster ever so slightly harder. Every time the human moved, Asriel held his breath, spinning his mind in worry. If Frisk felt his erection, what would he say? What would he do? Asriel's thoughts raced through his head, thinking about the various scenarios if Frisk did find out. Would he like him anymore? Would he hate him? He saw a thought of Frisk looking disgusted right at Asriel, eyes glaring straight at him, filled with hate. Asriel's went back to reality, his heart was beating in fear, too scared to move an inch.

He tried to slowly move back, but Frisk moved a little back right after, leaving the two zero distance from each other. Asriel tried to move back again, but Frisk kept moving back right after the monster moved again, his butt pressing on Asriel's rock-hard cock. Asriel grunted in frustration and kept still, lying in the same position, unable to do anything without Frisk moving along with him.

Suddenly, Frisk groaned and stretched, arching his back while pushing his butt on Asriel's crotch, making Asriel squirm in fear, and felt his member poke into Frisk's crevice, right between his butt cheeks. Asriel couldn't help it but moan, instinctively bucking his hips against Frisk's bottom, and started to dry-hump the human in front of him, feeling himself get harder.

All of a sudden, Frisk's breaths ceased and his body went rigid. He immediately turned around and stared at the monster with wide, open eyes. The monster cringed and started to panic for what he had just done, becoming more and more scared. Frisk then broke out a calm smile, confusing Asriel.

"Can't go to sleep?" Said Frisk.

Asriel looked at Frisk, mouth open in confusion and awe. Frisk laughed quietly and placed a soft hand on Asriel's cheek. He felt himself get hard as he gazed into the monster's shimmering eyes, making him flush. The human then moved forward, pressing his wet, warm lips against the monster's, his tongue sliding between Asriel's fangs. Asriel blushed fiercely, and started to move his lips and tongue against Frisk's. They were enveloping their lips together, each kiss being slobbier than the last. Asriel started to moan loudly, probing his tongue into the human's mouth, brushing it against Frisk's. He felt a throbbing sensation take place within the depths of his painfully hard crotch, and pushed it against the human's warm thighs. Frisk broke away, panting hard at the monster's face, breathing on Asriel's muzzle.

"Shhhh. I don't want mom to hear." Said Frisk, noticing the scent of musk infiltrate his nostrils.

Asriel looked away shyly and nodded, almost unable to contain his newfound excitement.

"Do you need some help?" Asked Frisk. He pressed his thighs together in order to feel the monster's cock, pressed between Frisk's legs.

Asriel stared at him blankly, unsure if he should say yes or no. He decided to nod his head, averting his eyes in embarrassment from Frisk's gaze. Frisk gave him a quick peck on his muzzle, and pressed his hand against Asriel's abdomen. The monster gasped in surprise, and felt the human's hand slide down under the waistband, reaching his hot, hard, throbbing member. Frisk wrapped his hand around Asriel's cock, pointed it up so the hardened head is pressed against his warm, fuzzy belly, and started to jerk him off. Asriel pursed his lips together, making muffled moans every time Frisk squeezed his cock and slid up to his rigid tip, making the monster cry in pleasure.

Asriel pushed a hand under Frisk's boxers. He slid past his elastic strap and grasped the human's stiff member, and started to rub it up and down, making Frisk groan. They gave pleasure to each other, feeling their hands moving up and down the length of their shafts, twitching with excitement.

Then the monster's other hand grabbed the human's wrist and pulled it out of his pants, smelling a strong musk under the covers. Asriel then scooted down, hiding under the sheets, and pulled down the human's boxers, positioning Frisk's erection so that it is pointing straight at the monster's face. He relied on his touch to find where he is, since it was almost entirely pitch black under the covers. He opened his mouth and quickly took in the human's cock, making Frisk moan with pleasure as he felt the wet, hot pressure of Asriel's mouth enclose around his member.

The monster circled the human's cock with his tongue, causing Frisk to push his hips against Asriel's face. The monster breathed hard, trying to get clean air under the hot, musky covers. The human pushed farther and farther into Asriel's mouth, groaning while feeling the wet, sensational pleasure of the monster's mouth. Asriel wanted to do something more to Frisk, working the human's cock over with his mouth and tongue.

He never blew anyone before, and he wanted his first time to go well, with Frisk- the only individual he had overwhelming feelings for. He quit slurping the human's member and took it all in, feeling Frisk's entire 7-and-a-half inch length pushed completely into his mouth. Frisk cried loudly, feeling himself filled with determination and pleasure from the hot, wet environment of Asriel's mouth. Asriel could feel the tip of Frisk's member prod the back of his throat, but was determined to keep swallowing and sucking the human off.

As Asriel deep-throated the human, Frisk couldn't hold it anymore. He tensed up and came, pumping his seed into the monster's maw while making strained groans. Frisk's orgasm waned soon after, and the monster let the human's cock slip away from his mouth. He scooted back up, breathing fresh, cold air as he emerged from under the covers.

Frisk climbed out of the monster's bed, unfazed by the cold air blowing across his skin. The human stood up at the foot of Asriel's bed, motioning to him to stand up alongside him. Frisk then took off his boxers, with his t-shirt as the only piece of clothing covering his body. Asriel clambered out of his bed and pulled down his boxers too, standing on one foot and then on the other, tossing it on his bed. The monster looked at the human, trying to see Frisk's frame from the eerie moonlight, piercing the darkness in the bedroom.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, wondering what they think of each other, what they feel about one another. Curiosity and passion filled their hearts, hoping that they didn't just see each other as friends, but rather as something... more. Their intimate relationship has presided over the years, growing stronger than ever before. They now know that they have the determination to love each other, far beyond the limit of friendship, and they are expressing their affection to one another through… this.

"Sit on the bed, Asriel." Commanded Frisk.

Asriel heeded Frisk's words and sat on the bed, wondering what will happen next. The human then turned around, facing the other way from Asriel, who looked at the round buttocks of the human. The monster's erection tensed as Asriel stared at Frisk's behind, and bashfully looked down, only to see his member glimmer with pre from the moonlight. Frisk bent his legs and squatted over Asriel's cock, touching his tender entrance with the monster's tip.

"Okay, okay." Panted Frisk. "I want to do this slowly."

The monster's member gently penetrated Frisk, who gasped at the feeling of the cock slowly sliding up inside him. He eventually pushed all the way down on Asriel's length, and sat on the monster's hips. Asriel wrapped his arms around Frisk's waist as the human placed his hands on the monster's thighs. Asriel retracted his member from Frisk's entrance with his hips, and then pushed himself deep inside Frisk, who gasped again, breathing hard from the new, exciting feeling occupying his mind.

"Shh, Frisk. You don't want for mom to hear us, right?" Panted Asriel.

"N-no…" Giggled Frisk as he felt his friend- No, his lover, slide passionately inside him.

The human slid up slowly as Asriel kept pulling out slowly, only to push himself farther inside Frisk again while the human slammed down on the monster's member. Asriel was fucking Frisk, taking in labored breaths each time he pressed his hips deep against Frisk's bottom. He throbbed in pleasure, again and again, moaning as Frisk pulled up yet again, tugging the monster's cock with his ass as he went up. Only to push down forcefully onto Asriel's hips, whose ragged breaths warmed up the human's back.

Frisk bounced up and down, each time landing on Asriel's quivering hips. He constantly pushed against the monster, who was thrusting desperately harder than before, moaning softly with ebbs of pleasure. Frisk decided to increase the speed, pummeling his ass against Asriel's hard member, almost reaching an orgasm.

"Harder! Faster!" Barked Frisk.

Asriel obeyed Frisk's commands, starting to feel lightheaded from what he was doing right now. He pressed his head against the human's bobbing back, trying to hold on to Frisk.

"I love you Frisk…" Moaned Asriel.

The monster then reached his breaking point and climaxed. He grit his teeth while he pumped hard into Frisk, who was gripping the monster's thighs tightly, seeing the edges of his fingernails become white as he clung to an exasperating Asriel.

The monster's orgasm faded. The monster grabbed his boxers next to him while Frisk pulled the monster's member out and stood up. Frisk bent down to retrieve his own boxers lying on the floor, and put them back on. Asriel did the same, and crept back into his bed, hotter than before. Frisk followed along with the monster, and slid under the covers, next to Asriel.

"Well… that was a new experience." Said Asriel.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Said Frisk

They looked at each other and smiled, their hearts filled with love for each other. They snuggled tightly, wrapping their arms around their bodies, warming each other up with each other's body heat.

Frisk stared deeply into Asriel's eyes for a few minutes, satisfied with being happy and warm. He then closed his eyes and gradually dozed off. The relieved monster closed his heavy eyelids soon after, tired from what had recently occurred.

And slept.

 **Hope you liked this! It had much more lust than romance, but the other fanfics will be more love-driven.**

 **Leave any comments in the reviews!**

 **April 2016-**

 **I don't have any particular plans yet for this story since I was busy ever since I wrote it.**

 **I edited it again, but I don't know if I should do another oneshot, or if I would continue this scenario.**

 **Suggestions, anyone?**


End file.
